


I got bored so I turned my Gc's into a fic

by Yemo_Quartet



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemo_Quartet/pseuds/Yemo_Quartet
Summary: As the title says. I got bored and turned my Gcs into a fanfic. I'm still working on my other fic and I sincerely apologize for not updating it, I am working on it currently and it will be up soon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the title says. I got bored and turned my Gcs into a fanfic. I'm still working on my other fic and I sincerely apologize for not updating it, I am working on it currently and it will be up soon

Brendon started the chat

Brendon: speak 

Dallon: how does this work?  


Brendon: It just does 

Frank: gUyS I just felt my organs shift

Gerard: wh-

Brendon: what that's never happened to you b4?

Gerard: nO

Frank: it feels so weird

Brendon: ya m8 its just like: s L o U r P

Ryan: y'all should probably get that checked out-

Brendon: gasp  
Brendon: it be the Ross of Ryan  
Brendon: we welcome thee

Dallon: no please don't start with this sHit

Frank: THOU IS WELCOM TO THY COMMUNITY OF YE CHILDREN OF THE SPECIAL

Gerard: Brendon what have you done 

Frank: E

Ryan: wh-

Frank: ye has forgotten the e of welcome. The mistake shall not remain.

Gerard: okay then


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't make this shit up ffs me and my friends are all special.

Brendon: Hi sisters!  
  
Dallon: no  
  
Brendon: now give that sister mustard a shake  
  
Gerard: how high are you  
  
Brendon: no no, it's "hi, how are you"  
  
Frank: *sister shakes mustard around like a good sister should*  
  
Ray: :0  
  
Ryan: run while you can Ray  
  
Ray: y  
  
Brendon: now squeeeeeze that sister real good  
  
Frank: *sister squeezes*  
  
Brendon: yes we sister slove that  
Brendon: this is so sister sfun bc everything starts with a s now  
  
Gerard: I disagree  
Gerard: Sslut  
  
Frank: WOAH  
  
Brendon: how sister srude of you  
  
Frank: TAKING THIS A LITTLE FAR AREN'T WE  
  
Gerard: Sskank  
Gerard: Finna make you sister ssob  
  
Brendon: alright this joke is going in the trash  
  
Frank: *throws joke at Gerard*  
Frank: you made it stoopih  
  
Dallon: wow  
Dallon: I think we all know it's just bc Frank wants to be Gerards slut, not Brendon  
  
Frank: bRUH I AIN'T NOBODYZ SLUT  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
